


Live with ghosts

by laughingpineapple



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, Fanart, stubborn exes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life. Memories keep good company and don't talk back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live with ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyrrhic_victoly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrrhic_victoly/gifts).



> Happy exchange, dear recipient! Thanks for giving me the opportunity to draw these two, I've wanted to do so for a long time but always ended up defaulting to my usual fandoms... it's been so much fun! I didn't know what kind of narrative you liked for them so... after briefly considering a pirate AU (worst pirates tho. One can't stand daylight, the other probably melts in water. terrible), I stuck to something close to canon. I hope it's to your liking!  
> 

 


End file.
